1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to recording data, and more particularly, to recording data in a file of a dedicated file format or a common file format.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus, for example, a surveillance camera, may record moving-image data captured by the surveillance camera in a moving-image file and transmit the moving-image data to a computer through a network. The photographing apparatus having such a function is generally called a network camera, and is used in a surveillance system such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV).
FIG. 1 shows that photographing apparatuses 1a, 1b and 1c communicate with computers 3a, 3b and 3c through the communication network 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, the photographing apparatus 1a, 1b and 1c communicate with the computers 3a, 3b and 3c through a communication channel DCOM, and record moving-image data in a moving-image file and transmit the moving-image-data to the computers 3a, 3b and 3c through an image-data channel DIMA.
Here, the computers 3a, 3b and 3c are operated by a dedicated program for security, and thus, the photographing apparatuses 1a, 1b and 1c should transmit moving-image data in a dedicated file format in a streaming scheme. Here, the streaming scheme refers to playing or presenting the moving-image data at a receiver such as the computers 3a, 3b and 3c while the moving-image data is being transmitted from a transmitter such as the photographing apparatus 1a, 1b and 1c. Generally, the dedicated file format has an extension “dat” in a file name. On the other hand, some examples of a common file format are Audio Video Interleaved (AVI), MatrosKa Video (MKV), Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4), Window Media Video (WMV) and MPEG-3.
Each of the photographing apparatuses 1a, 1b and 1c records moving-image data in a moving-image file within a memory, for example, a secure digital (SD) card.
When moving-image data is recorded in each of the photographing apparatuses 1a, 1b and 1c, the moving-image data is recorded in only a moving-image file of one of a dedicated file format or a common file format. However, the following problems occur in recording the moving-image data in a dedicated file format or a common file format.
First, if moving-image data is recorded in only a moving-image file of a common file format in a recording medium of a photographing apparatus, the moving-image data may be recorded in various replay devices, and thus, security is weak.
Second, if moving-image data is recorded in only a moving-image file of a dedicated file format in a recording medium of a photographing apparatus, a computer cannot directly replay the moving-image file contained in the recording medium. That is, if the photographing apparatus is broken, the moving-image file of the dedicated file format cannot be replayed.
However, when moving-image data is recorded in a moving-image file of a common file format, the computer 3a, 3b or 3c connected to the photographing apparatus 1a, 1b or 1c through a communication network 2 cannot receive the file in a streaming scheme.
This is because the computers 3a, 3b and 3c replay or analyze a moving-image file by using a dedicated program for security, and thus, only moving-image data in the dedicated file format may be received in a streaming scheme from the photographing apparatuses 1a, 1b and 1c. 
However, if moving-image data is recorded in a moving-image file of a common file format, the same moving-image data may not be recorded along with a moving-image file of a dedicated file format because this would cause a capacity problem to arise in the recording medium.